Sophie Petterson
by RSEA87
Summary: Une histoire d'amnésie, d'un amour assez compliqué, de drames, de mystère avec une touche d'humour très légère. Sophie Petterson, humaine amnésique complètement paumé qui vient de mettre un pied dans un monde qui n'est pas le sien.


C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Derek si faible, le seul fait que cette femme parle de sa soeur l'a rendu si ...humain. Un humain remplit de désespoir à tel point qu'il ne réfléchissait pas avant d'attaquer. Il avait certes la puissance, un peu d'expérience, mais se laisser envahir par cette tristesse qui le dévore depuis la mort de sa soeur. J'entendais des bruits de grands fracas, des grésillements et quelques gémissements à peine audibles. La femme lui dit sur un air moqueur que puisqu'il ne connaissait pas le nom de je ne sais qui, il était devenu inutile. Je compris tout le sens de la phrase de la femme lorsque des coups de feu retentirent dans la maison déjà bien abîmé par les anciennes flammes. Dire qu'à une époque cette bâtisse était une des plus belles de Beacon Hill...Connaissant Derek il s'était échappé...enfin je l'espérais. Après que je fus sûre que la femme soit partie, je descendis les escaliers, doucement, redoutant la scène qui se jouerait devant mes yeux. Arrivée en bas, je fus soulagée de ne pas voir Derek et son corps mort par la même occasion, je parcourus des yeux la salle plutôt miteuse. Une furieuse envie de vomir s'empara de moi lorsque je vis trois cadavres si je puis dire, je n'étais pas sûre à cent pour cent qu'ils soient morts. Je ravalai la bile qui m'était montée à la gorge, partie en dehors de la maison et pris une grosse bouffée d'air frais. Je sentis mon cou se mouiller au fur et à mesure que je respirais. Je pleurais. C'était idiot, je n'étais même pas blessée. En rentrant dans la maison je me dirigeai vers un des trois corps, m'accroupis et lui pris son pou. Rien. Je fis pareil avec les deux autres, mais aucun n'avais survécus. J'étais de nature optimiste,mais apparemment la nature ne l'était pas autant. Comme l'avais fait mon grand-père un jour, je trainai chacun des corps en dehors de la maison, attrapai une bouteille d'alcool qui traînait parlà, les aspergeai du produit et pris une allumette. Je détaillais attentivement le petit bout de bois au bout rouge arrondis, je le grattai contre un tronc d'arbre et en un instant une petite flamme apparue, un gaz me monta au nez. C'était une sensation assez étrange et déroutante de respirer ce gaz en sachant que sa flamme allait dévorer trois corps de chasseur. Je regardais une dernière fois la petite source de lumière qui perçait dans le coucher du soleil et l'envoya dans le tas de viande a variée marinée dans l'alcool, le tout s'embrasa en un instant. Je me reculais. Toisa mon oeuvre avec dégout et colère et rentra dans a maison pour nettoyer le sang présent et réparer si possible un peu la salle ou s'était déroulée le massacre. Une heure plus tard, je nettoyais les taches de sang sur le canapé avec mes larmes. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? Je n'étais qu'une humaine toute simple qui se sentait mal. Et cette putain de tâche qui ne partait pas ! Même une simple tâche me résistait ! Quelle vie de merde. Je lâchais rageusement l'éponge devenue marron par tout ce sang et m'assis par terre en boule. Non mais sérieusement, en à peine trois mois, j'étais devenue une putain d'humaine faible, qui pleurait à la vue de trois cadavres et qui était tombée amoureuse d'un loup-garou. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là quand j'avais besoin d'aide aussi !

-**« Derek !** » criais-je

Aucune réponse, je respirais difficilement, j'avais l'impression de faire une crise d'asme. Mes yeux me brûlaient et mes larmes étaient brûlantes. Je criais une seconde fois son prénom. Je voulais le voir, pour être sûr qu'il allait bien. Une des latte du parquet grinça, dîtes moi que c'est lui. Je relevais ma tête et avant que je n'ai pu prononcer le moindre mot, un objet traversa mon ventre. Plus rien que du noir.

-**« Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris Kate ? »** cria rageusement une fois qui m'étais inconnu « C'est une humaine pas un loup ! »

Ah ma tête, bon dieu, j'ai mal à la tête. Pire qu'une migraine carabiné après une bonne cuite chez Jackson. Et puis où j'étais d'abord ? Enfin je suis en vie, j'ai fait un étrange rêve dans lequel je me faisais poursuivre par des libellules car j'avais mangé une poire bleue, qui en passant était exquise.

**-« Comment voulais-tu que je le sache ? Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchis, sous le coup de la panique sûrement. »** Dit la dîtes Kate d'une voix assuré.

Il s'en suivi un grand silence. Je déteste le silence, c'est toujours annonciateur d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Bon, je pense qu'ils ont compris que j'étais réveillée...J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, j'avais l'impression d'avoir de la croute autour d'eux. C'était désagréable de se savoir sale et de se sentir sale, mais agréable d'un côté de briser une barrière. Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrirent, ils furent éblouis par la lumière. Toujours allongée, je me mis à observer la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. C'était une pièce assez ...petite et miteuse, une sorte de cave. De mon point de vue, on pouvait voir des grilles sur l'un des murs en pierre ; à côté de cette grille se trouvait une table en fer genre salle d'autopsie dans NCIS. Oui j'aime beaucoup ce genre de série. La seule source de lumière provenait d'une lampe en fer et en cuivre illuminant les grilles, je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention au début, mais en haut des grilles se trouvait des chaînes en fer, un peu comme celles qu'on mettait au prisonnier au moyen-âge. Et sur le sol jonché quelque bout de paille. Mais où est-ce que je me trouvais ? Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année s'approcha de moi. Il s'accroupit et me dévisagea un moment. Quoi ? J'ai un bouton sur le visage ? Au bout d'un moment, il se releva et échangea de place avec Kate. L'homme dégageait un réel sentiment de sécurité, de contenance, de sagesse au contraire de cette femme qui avait l'allure d'une chasseuse, d'une bête. Sauvagerie et mensonge étaient les seuls mots qui passaient dans ma tête en la voyant. J'avais l'impression de voir deux contraires. Soit je m'en fichais pas mal. Elle s'assit sur le canapé juste au niveau de mon abdomen.

-**« Qui es-tu ? »** commença-t-elle

J'ai comme l'impression que je vais passer un interrogatoire et vu l'atmosphère qui se dégage du ton, de la pièce et de ces deux personnes : c'est du sérieux. Il y a eu un meurtre ou quoi ? Je pense que si je ne veux pas déguster, il vaut mieux que je réponde.

-**« Je m'appelle Sophie »** dis-je d'une voix rauque et incertaine.

Je ne m'en étais pas encore rendu compte,mais ma gorge était sèche et je mourais de soif. Je pense que je n'étais pas très convaincante, pourtant je m'appelle bien Sophie.

-**« Sophie comment ? »** dit-elle agacée

**-« Petterson, je m'appelle Sophie Petterson et j'ai 16 ans »** dis-je d'une voix plus assurée qu'avant **« Que me voulez-vous ? »** j'avalai ma salive assez difficilement, en même temps si je manque d'eau c'est normal. Du moins, je le pense.

**-« Nous voudrions savoir ce que tu faisais chez Derek Hale hier soir »** sa voix était plus que dure, en était-elle amoureuse ?

Mais aufaite qui c'est qui Derek Hale ? Parce que j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi je suis allée chez lui. Car comment est-ce que je pourrais aller chez quelqu'un que je ne connais pas et que par la faute de cet inconnu je me retrouve je ne sais pas comment dans cette prison.

-**« J'aimerais beaucoup vous aidez,mais je ne connais pas de Derek Hale, je ne me souviens même pas comment et pourquoi je me suis rendue chez cet inconnu. »** dis-je d'une seule traite.

Elle me prit soudainement par le haut de mon t-shirt, me souleva et me coinça contre l'accoudoir du canapé. Je crois que j'ai dit quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plus... Mais bon ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne le connais pas !

-**« Ne nous prends pas pour des cons !** » elle resserra sa poigne sur mon t-shirt** « On t'a entendu crier son prénom chez lui, alors maintenant tu vas nous le dire bien gentiment sinon ça va très mal se passer pour toi »** son regard me glaçait sur place, il était d'une froideur incroyable.

-** « Mais je ne le connais pas ! Je vous le jure, sinon je vous le dirais ! Je n'ai rien à cacher ! »** Criai-je contre la femme, et l'autre qui ne faisait qu'assister au pseudo spectacle que donner Kate. **« Et vous, pourquoi vous ne parlez pas ?! Vous la laissez faire le sale boulot c'est ça ? »** Aboyai-je contre l'homme.

Il m'ignora royalement, je n'ai pas trop l'habitude…ça fait bizarre. Non,je ne suis pas narcissiquement vaniteuse,mais bon ce n'est pas super agréable de se faire ignorer donc on va dire que même si d'habitude je fonce dans le tas e pour demander pourquoi on m'ignore, exceptionnellement aujourd'hui je vais fermer ma grande gueule.

La femme se leva soudainement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne le sentais pas trop ce coup-là.

-**« Tu sais Sophie…un accident est vite arriver »** elle sortit une flèche qui me semblait très pointue et c'est peu dire vu son bout **« il suffirait que par le plus grand des hasards cette flèche me glisse des mains et s'enfonce dans ta cuisse, si bien que le bout de cette flèche »** elle montra la pointe** « s'autodétruise dans ta cuisse provoquant une hémorragie. »** elle ne rigolait pas, c'était ça le pire dans son discours: c'est qu'elle était en peu plus sérieuse.** « Ça serait bête quand même qu'une si terrible histoire arrive, car vois-tu, si un humain perd une trop grande quantité de sang, il peut mourir ! »** un rire à vous glacer le sang sortit de sa bouche. **« Donc maintenant, tu vas nous dire qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez Derek Hale hier soir ! »** cria-t-elle rageusement en se retournant vers moi.

Si un regard pouvait tuer quelqu'un je serais sûrement morte à l'heure qu'il est. Personnellement je ne veux pas terminer ma vie en me noyant dans mon sang, avec une cuisse explosée dans une cave miteuse qui avait plus l'air d'être une salle de torture maintenant qu'on m'avait menacer de mort. Je décidai enfin à m'asseoir correctement, mais dans le mouvement pour se tenir plus droite je ressentis une puissante douleur au niveau de l'abdomen. Je baissai mon regard vers mon ventre et vis avec stupeur que celui-ci était violettement gris, en gros j'avais un gros bleu sur mon ventre et peut-être une petite côté fêlée ? On sait jamais, je pourrais devenir médecin-médium dans le futur si je survie à cette affreuse femme. Je grimaçais un instant, pris un bouffée d'air qui provoqua une avalanche de piques dans mon corps. Bon il faut que j'arrête de respirer si je ne veux plus sentir cette douleur...quelle blague. Je regardai ensuite la femme qui se tenait toujours devant moi l'air lasse.

-**« Je vous le répéterais encore et encore, je ne connais pas Derek Hale. Je ne vois même pas à quoi il ressemble ! »** Mes yeux me piquèrent, je me refusais à pleurer devant eux. **« Je vous le jure sur ma vie, je ne connais pas Derek Hale ! »** ma voix se cassa tellement j'avais criais fort cette dernière phrase.

-**« C'est bon Kate, tu vois bien qu'elle ignore tout de Derek. Laissons-là partir. »** Dit le quadragénaire du fond, qui pour la première fois depuis que j'étais réveillée parla.

Kate fut bien déçue de ne pas pouvoir me tuer.

**-« T'es bien gentil Chris mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle maintenant qu'on la menaçait ? On ne va pas la laisser en vie quand même alors qu'elle pourrait nous dénoncer aux autorités ! »**

Elle est pas con dis donc cette femme, je n'y avais même pas pensé avant elle. Mais si on suivait son idée on devrait me tuer et moi je ne veux pas qu'on me tue ! Alors j'espère que super monsieur va faire quelque chose de plus réfléchi. Le dit super monsieur se dirigea vers une la table d'autopsie et ouvrit une petite boite en bois, il en sortit une seringue contenant un liquide transluisible. Je n'ai pas envie pour autant qu'on me tue avec cette petite seringue, je préférais mourir comme une sorte d'héros mais bon on est dans la réalité. Et dans cette réalité je ne suis qu'une fille comme les autres qui a 16 ans, qui vis à côté des Stilinski depuis la maternelle. Sans que je m'en rende compte, l'aiguille était entrée dans ma peau. Le liquide contenu dedans coula dans mon corps, puis se refus le néant.

Bip…Bip…Bip, ce bruit retentissait sans arrêt dans ma tête. Pas comme un réveil, c'était beaucoup plus lent. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, en face de moi ce trouvait un mur blanc, sûrement le plafond. Ça ne pouvait pas être ma chambre car ce n'était pas la même odeur, ici ça sentait…je ne sais pas, et j'étais frustrée par ce manque de savoir. Je tournai ma tête à gauche, un fauteuil, une fenêtre, une table de chevet avec une lampe posée dessus. A droite, une grande vitre donnant sur un couloir silencieux et très peu éclairé, une machine reliée à mon avant-bras par un file. Ou est-ce que j'étais tombée cette fois ? Après la cave miteuse l'hôpital désert, j'avais un de ces chic moi. Il devait-être dans les alentours de cinq heure du matin, le soleil commencait à se lever et répandait une douce lumière dans la chambre. Dix minutes plus tard, deux infirmières arrivèrent accompagnées d'un médecin, suite à mon appel. Après m'avoir examinée, j'appris la raison du pourquoi j'étais ici.

-**« Vous avez fait une overdose d'ecstasy mademoiselle Petterson »** m'annonça le médecin.

**-« Pardon ? Ça m'étonnerait fort monsieur. Désolé de vous contredire mais je ne me drogue pas. Je suis catégorique, je ne suis pas une de ces filles qui se réfugies dans la drogue pour oublier.»**

Il ne pipa mot.

**-« Quand pourrais-je sortir ? »** demandai-je agacé qu'on m'accuse d'une chose que je n'ai pas faite.

**-« Dans trois jours, vous avez subis des dommages au niveau de l'abdomen. »** Il me montra une radiographie **« vous voyez ces petites rayures sur vos os ? Et bien ça montre clairement que vous avez les côtes K12 et K11 fêlées, aussi on a pu remarquer un gros hématome au niveau de votre abdomen. »** Il prit une pause** « Vous êtes-vous battu mademoiselle Petterson ? »**

**-« Si vous voulez savoir si mes parents m'ont battu je vous répondrais non et puis on va dire ça va être difficile puisque je vis avec ma tante. »** répliquai-je méchamment.

**-« Bien…et enfin nous vous avons mis des bandages sur les bras après avoir désinfecté les griffures. »**

**-« Comment ça des griffures ?! Qui m'a griffé ? »**

**-«Calmez vous miss. Nous avons une hypothèse : vous vous êtes piqués lors de la rêve qui a eu lieu ce week-end puis, sous l'effet de la drogue, vous êtes battue avec plus fort que vous. Ensuite vous avez repris une dose de drogue et avait fait, comme la plupart des jeunes le disent, un Bad trip durant lequel vous vous êtes lacérés les bras.** »

J'étais assez abasourdie qu'ils pensent que je me sois droguée. Je le jure, je l'ai mal. Mais je ne me suis pas droguée, j'ai été droguée car j'en savais trop. Et qui irait croire une droguée ? J'ai la réponse, personne. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais j'aurais des explications. Qui est Derek ? Que faisais-je chez lui ? Qui étaient Kate et Chris ? Où m'ont-ils séquestré ? Et pourquoi l'ont-ils fait. Je suis sûre que ma vie va devenir beaucoup plus passionnante à partir de maintenant.

Ca faisait maintenant deux semaines. Deux semaines que je voyais un psychologue, qui en passant, me prenait pour une folle. En même temps, je peux comprendre que quand quelqu'un vous dit qu'il voit un hérisson prenant une cuite avec ses amis autour d'une maison de schtroumfs accompagnés de blanche-neige et cendrillon alors qu'on vous montre une tache d'encre représentant un loup c'est sûr qu'on se pose des questions. Mais que voulez-vous ? J'adore qu'on s'intéresse à moi. Au lycée, les gens me prenaient pour la junkie de la ville qui a perdu ses deux parents dans un accident de la route, le rêve n'est-ce pas ? Au moins je n'ai pas de boulets qui me suivent comme avant. Mais grâce à cette solitude j'avais développé une sorte de facultés à écouter n'importe quelle conversation, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand j'entendis le prénom Derek Hale dans la bouche de Maccold et mon petit voisin. Ma mission était simple, devenir leur amie, soutirer des informations par rapport à ce Derek, le trouver, l'interroger avec la force ou non. Simple non ?

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
